


No Big Deal

by interpretiveflailing



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interpretiveflailing/pseuds/interpretiveflailing
Summary: In a world where everyone has a tiny angel or a little demon sitting on their shoulder, Kang Yeosang has five. But it's cool, really. No Big Deal.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Sasha Rae Thomson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [vppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vppa/pseuds/vppa). Log in to view. 



Sasha Rae Thomson was born on August 8th, 1988 at 8:08 A.M EST. She weighed eight pounds and eight ounces. At the time, it was a cute fluff piece covered by several local news channels and her family thought that these would be her fifteen minutes of fame.

And they were, for the most part. Until Michael Tobias Scott, born January 3rd, 1989 managed to articulate (at eleven months, he was something of a prodigy) that he had an angel sitting on his shoulder.

Then, as they say, all Hell broke loose.

It didn't take long to discover little Sasha Rae was patient zero. That ever child born after her had a little angel or a tiny demon adorning their shoulder.

They didn't know how, and they didn't know why, but they were absolutely sure everyone had one.

Which is how Yeosang knew there was something fundamentally wrong with him. Because Kang Yeosang, born June 15, 1999, in Phonag, South Korea... He had five.

First was the angel Seonghwa, the raven-haired leader of his little clavicle Calvary. Despite them all being (theoretically) the same age, the others all called him hyung. With an artful swoop of bangs that covered one eye, he gave the impression of a disaffected chaebol prince. Even in his white robe, holding his harp, and sporting a halo.

His next angel was Yunho, the giant. It has long been theorized that all of these apparitions were the same height, and yet, Yunho. He was nearly a head taller than Seonghwa, his platinum blond hair floating above his brethren whenever they were all standing near one another. His robes stopping short of his ankles.

As far as tiny angels went, he would've been absurd if not for Jongho.

Oh, little Jongho, the angel built like a brick shithouse. He excelled at everything he did, and the others dotted on him as if he were their favorite dongsaeng. Their golden maknae.

If only he would stop singing operatic melodies while cracking open nuts with his bare hands as Yeosang was attempting to sleep.

As for his devils, San and Wooyoung... 

Experts insisted that shoulder spirits didn't have sex drives. Even the demons that heavily encouraged their people to fuck a frequently as possible. But these experts had never met San and Wooyoung. 

They might not have been fucking, Yeosang had no interest in finding out if they had genitals or not, but they were definitely involved in some kind of physical and possibly romantic relationship. One they constantly tried to lure the angels into getting involved in.

It was exhausting and Yeosang desperately wanted to hear what the experts thought about it. Well, if he'd been willing to admit to having more than one, that was.

Because Yeosang was a realist. He knew what had happened to Sasha and Michael. How they, and others, had been kept in government facilities until it was certain that they were safe. What he didn't know, what no one knew, was what methods they used to figure it out.

And he never would, either.

Because no one could see anyone else's little spirits. Unless that was, they formed a close enough bond, physically or emotionally. So Yeosang's secret was safe. Just as long as he never made any deep and meaningful connections with another person.

Ever.

No big deal.

And if he slammed his head into the closest flat surface and groaned every time he thought about it... Well, that was no big deal either.


	2. Song Mingi

Song Mingi sighed as he collapsed onto a seat on the last train of the night. He was done. Officially. Just one million percent over this whole science business. Or, more accurately, the whole business of science. Who knew, when deciding on studying the angel/devil bond, he'd end up with his own personal devil.

"Well excuse the fuck outta me," his literal devil, Hongjoong, hissed in his left ear as he began to throw a very literal tantrum. Tugging on the lobe as he ranted and raved about the grave injustice of the label devil being applied in such a negative fashion.

It was like having a kitten mad at him, he mused, all sound and fury signifying nothing.

The rant was interrupted by furious spluttering, as it always was when Mingi compared the steel haired demon to a kitten. And while he knew he would pay for it later, he revealed in a few stolen moments of precious silence. 

A silence that lasted until he emerged from his step and regained cell service. At which point his phone practically errupted with alerts. Four Kakaotalk messages, three WhatsApp messages, two twitter DMs, seven texts, a missed call, and even three Facebook messenger messages.

That last one was the most perplexing of all. He thought he'd deleted his Facebook.

Though, he wouldn't put it past Seokjin Sunbaenim to reactivate his profile just for another platform to rant about Darling Dimples on.

Not that Mingi should complain. It was a huge honor to be selected for this internship. Working with /the/ Kim Seokjin could change his entire life. It could make his career. He was a brilliant scientist at the forefront of his field.

He was just also a total disaster gay who messaged Mingi at least once a day to freak out about his crush on some guy who rode the same train as him. And had dimples as deep as the marinara trench.

"Marina trench," Hungjoong corrected causing Mingi to stop walking and sigh in defeat. This is what his life had become. He was being corrected by a devil as he was spammed with thirst texts.

He needed fourteen hours of sleep. He needed three days at the beach. He needed an actual meal that wasn't from a vending machine or a convience store. He needed--

"You need to get laid."

He needed booze. A lot of booze. Just a fuck ton of booze-oholic booze. Pivoting, Mingi walked into the convince store that was just down the block from his apartment to achieve this most noble of goals. The bell chimed when he opened the door, but he paid it no mind as he continued on his quest for--

"Hello, Sailor," Hungjoong catcalled, despite the fact that no one besides Mingi could hear him, and Mingi refused to listen. "The things I could do to him..."

 _You're the size of my thumb, what could you possibly do?_ He thought in reply as he plucked several bottles of Soju from the shelf based at random based on their labels and price points.

"I saw this porn where Tinkerbell rode the tip of a cock until they both got off."

 _I regret asking. No, scratch that, I regret my entire life that lead to this moment._ Mingi heaved a mighty sigh as he placed all four bottles down on the counter in front of the employee, who managed to look soft even in his polyester uniform. With big sure eyes that seemed to hold the weight of the world sweet above high cheekbones and below fluffy light brown hair.

 _Okay,_ he begrudgingly admitted, _I will admit he is cute._

 _"Cute!"_ Hongjoong shrieked, _"Cute!_ I want to Tinkerbell him until I drown under a waterfall of his virile seed."

"Okay, first of all, stop using my Alexa to watch porn. Second of all, since I know you won't, stop fucking telling me about your porn..."

It was only when the clerk let out an intelligent snort that Mingi realized the mistake he'd just made.


	3. Interlude

Kang Yeosang was over it. He was overworked, underpaid, sick of hiding, possibly touch starved, and probably on the verge of a mental breakdown. And so he was spending his shift at the convenience store the same way he always did, leaning his head back against the wall behind him, eyes closed, letting the voices of his angels and demons drift over him.

"Jongho...." Wooyoung purred as he slithered from one shoulder, across his Adam's apple, towards the other. Like that drowned Japanese ghost from that one horror film. Yeosang shuddered the first time he saw it, now he was... resigned to his fate.

"Jongieeee.... Jongie Wongie Pudding Pie..."

"No," his seemingly younger, apparently smaller, and definitely most tsundere angel stated. And while his tone left no room for argument, that had never stopped Yeosang's devils before.

"Jongie," Wooyoung continued, his voice heavy with the dramatic pout his face was no doubt sporting, "Is that any way to talk to your favorite Hyung?"

"He wouldn't dream of talking to me that way," Hwa countered from his hair, causing Yunho, hovering somewhere near his ear, to snort.

San, who had been sneaking across Yeosang's body via his shoulderblades suddenly made his presence known, probably by grabbing the angel, which went about as well as Yeosang would've anticipated. 

It started with a sultry "Jong--" that abruptly cut off into an outraged squawk. Without looking he could picture the angel manhandling the demon. Sure, he didn't know how, exactly. Jongho could've picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder. He could've put him in a chokehold. Could've twisted his arm. The point was, he could visualize all of them since they happened on a daily basis and had been since Yeosang had hit puberty and his demons discovered thirsting after boys.

It wasn't even worth noting anymore.

Wasn't even worth opening his eyes when San whistled. Or, attempted to at least. It came out a little garbled so Yeosang assumed he was in a headlock. 

This had, after all, happened before.

"Get a load of that tall drink of water. I'd like to climb him like a squirrel climbing a tree."

"I don't think that's the saying--"

"Nest in his holes, if you get my meaning."

There were two vague noises of disgust along with two of agreement, and that's what caused Yeosang's eyes to fly open. One of his angels agreeing with a thirst statement by a demon. That was...

...Well, that was a first.

He looked to his shoulder in time to see Jongho, still holding San in the chokehold, his robes obscuring part of the demon's face, shoot his ear a shocked and betrayed look. When he realized everyone, including Yeosang, was watching him, the expression dropped from his face as easily as he dropped the demon. Both discarded so he could flit away towards Yeosang's pocket. 

Yunho raced after him, catching him around the waist and whispering in his ear something that made the other angel blush.

And this... this was not typical. This was not usual. In fact, it was so out of the ordinary that when he heard something totally outlandish, a rather unbelievable "Okay, first of all, stop using my Alexa to watch porn. Second of all, since I know you won't, stop fucking telling me about your porn..." from a fascinatingly deep voice he forgot his usual unaffected mask and did something unthinkable.

He snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly two more chapters? Maybe more, maybe less. I dunno. I'm kind of winging it as I go along.


	4. Snorting

Snorting was not cute. Not objectively, at any rate. And yet when Mingi watched as the clerk- "Yeosang," Hungjoong hissed in his ear, "his nametag says Yeosang"- crinkled his nose before his entire face dropped into a mask of shock and disbelief, he had only one thought.

Cute.

Then he remembered what he'd just said, and wanted to throw himself off the face of the planet. Just launch himself straight into the sun. Then he could combust in peace like he so desperately wanted to.

"Oh, hello Seokjin. Didn't realize you'd taken over Mingi's inner dialogue."

Mingi slammed his eyes shut and took a deep, centering breath. _Stop helping_ he thought to his demon before opening his eyes to face convenience store clerk judgment.

"I am so sorry about that, my demon is..." he began before abruptly realizing he had no way to finish the thought. Instead, he just had to sort of leave it hanging in the air with a pathetic little shrug and hope the other man had something to offer.

He snorted. Again. Which Mingi supposed was something. He found himself smiling at the other-- at Yeosang, and in return, Yeosang blushed.

"It's okay," he offered in reply, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "San and Wooyoung are the same way."

Mingi felt his face scrunch up. "San _and_..." and then it clicked. "Right, your partner's demon."

Yeosang's eyes shuttered, and just like that, he went from being a vibrant, attractive young man to something of an emotionless ghoul. The type you found haunting graveyards and abandoned mental institutions and every nightmare Mingi would have for the rest of his life.

"Seokjin..."

Then again, maybe he was being a bit dramatic.

"Yes, my partner. Wooyoung is definitely my partner's demon."

"Wooyoung! Hear that, Min? He's totally gay!" Hungjoong crowed, in triumph. Over what, he was not sure.

_That doesn't mean--_

"But it doesn't _not_ mean, either. Stop Seokjinning it up. Did you see the way he shut down talking about his partner? Clearly his partner is a monster and you need to rescue him."

_You are assuming an awful lot_

"Fight for his honor, Mingi!"

_I am not going to--_

Blissfully, he did not have to finish his internal dialogue, as his phone began to vibrate. Desperate for a way to get out of this hellscape of a conversation, both with the clerk cutie and his own demon, he dug it out of his pocket.

"I've got to--" he said, shaking it before answering.

Without checking the caller ID.

Because the only thing that could make this entire exchange better was Seokjin suddenly shrieking loud enough to shatter his eardrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to Jin for his representation in this fic.
> 
> Also, NOW there are two more chapters...


End file.
